


He was the coolest motherfucker Frank had ever met.

by Frnk



Series: Promises, promises. [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Awkwardness, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, First Kiss, First Time, Fishnets, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank had met him when he was sixteen in the Ways kitchen and decided right then that Gerard was the coolest motherfucker ever, wearing a skirt and fishnet tights, showing of his thick thighs.





	He was the coolest motherfucker Frank had ever met.

Frank had met him when he was sixteen in the Ways kitchen and decided right then that Gerard was the coolest motherfucker ever, wearing a skirt and fishnet tights, showing of his thick thighs. Mikey had caught him staring more than once that night, but Frank kept picturing them wrapped around his shoulders. Frank had never jerked of so much in his life. So when Mikey Way wanted to throw him a 18th birthday party, who was Frank to object? 

"Is your brother going to be here?" Frank nudged Mikey, glancing around the packed bottom floor. He took a swig out of the solo cup, groaning at the taste as Mikey shook his head.

"He's downstairs. He doesn't like partys. Ya'know, kids can be dicks." Mikey waved him off, sliding into the crowd easily. Frank sighed deeply, wondering what he eas suppose to do. He didn't even know most of these people! On his fourth cup, he filled two more and moved through the hall way, ignoring the teenagers kissing beside the basement stairs. He knocked on the botton doot, hearing a yelp behind the wood before a quiet 'yeah?' He pushed the door open awkwardly, seeing Gerard on the bed in his usual skirt and fishnet tights. He had on a Misfits t-shirt today, which just added to thr sight.

"Happy birthday!"

"Hey, thanks. I brought you a drink." Frank waved it slightly, seeing the liquid slosh over the edge as he stumbled to hand it over. Gerard took it with a smile, glancing at the book in his lap. 

"You should come upstairs."

"Partys aren't my scene." Gerard mumbled, brudhing his hair behind his ear, showing off his red eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"How come?"

"People don't get that i'm a man. You know? I'm not trans. I just get made fun off." Gerard mumbled as Frank stared. He sounded so fucking hurt.

"Come upstairs, if someone says anything to you, I will personally beat their ass." Frank flexed his bicep, hearing Gerards dorky laugh. His smile filled Franks stomach with butterflys.

"Why do you want me to go?"

"Because you're gorgeous. You should be showing it off, dude." Frank waved his hand, eyes narrowing the the liquid spilling onto the front of his pants. He heard Gerard laugh before a towel was thrown at him.

"You think i'm gorgeous?"

"Hell yeah I do, fuckin' looks like I peed myself." Frank mumbled, scrubbing at the stain.

"Wanna borrow some clothes?" Frank glanced at Gerard, wondering if he was just offered a skirt until he grinned.

"I have jeans, dork. And pyjama pants." 

"Pyjama pants might work, yeah." Frank set down his glass, watching Gerard roll onto his stomach along the bed and stick his arm over the side. Frank couldn't help his eyes trailing down to the skirt ridding up, showing off  _silk panties._

"Um..Frank?" He snapped his eyes up to Gerard holding bottoms out, but Frank couldn't stop thinking about his panties, cock flushed against the material. Frank was going to  _die._

He didn't know he was moving before Gerard yelped against his lips, shoving Frank back lightly and staring at his t-shirt, which was completely wet.

"Smooth, Iero." Frank muttered, hearing Gerard laugh quietly and  _finally_ meet Franks eyes. 

"You really think i'm pretty?"

"So beautiful. Always have thought it. Look at you, Gee, you can have anyone wrapped around your finger!"

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Frank echoed, pointing to Gerards shirt and mumbling a sorry. He brushed it off, holding Franks wrist when he went to get up, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Franks lips.

"You're beautiful too, Frankie."

"Come upstairs?" Frank mumbled, eyes still on Gerards lips, watching the way they moved.

"Okay. I'll be up soon, okay?" Frank nodded and headed upstairs, changing into Gerards pants before grabbing another drink just as Gerard came into the kitchen, he looked even more gorgeous in the light. Frank passed him a cup and refilled another for himself, nodding towards the garden. He lit two cigarettes when he got out there, passing one to Gerard and watching his lips wrap around the filter.

"How's college going, Gee?"

"Eh. It's not like I imagined? I want to just do comics. Not like everything else." 

"You gotta do it to get your degree right? Its your third year. A few more months man."

"Thats what i'm telling myself. How's being out of high school?"

"The bees fucking knees man." Frank grinned and ducked his head, watching the drink in his cup move. 

"Fuck yeah it is." Gerard chuckled and rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself up. Frank took off his jacket without thinking, drapping it over Gerards shoulders easily.

"Such a gentleman."

"Can I kiss you?" Frank whispered, feeling his cheeks heat as soon as Gerard nodded. He took a step forward, his hand moving to Gerards neck as soft lips met his own. He kept his drink and cigarette away as he packed Gerard up until he was pressed against the wall, pulling away to set his glass on the window and grinning whrn Gerard copied him.

"Been thinking about this for years." Frank admitted, letting his hand move to Gerards waist as he kissed him. He almost moaned when Gerard licked into his mouth, his hand sliding to Gerards thigh when he spread his legs and pulled Frank closer. 

"Pyjama pants won't hide a boner, Frankie." Gerard mumbled against his lips and  _oh._ Frank was hard as a rock, pressing it right against Gerards thigh. He broke the kiss to blush, hearing Gerards soft giggle. Frank kissed his forehead when he lay on his shoulder, trying to calm himself down. Fuck this party. 

"Go. Enjoy your party. Come down when everyone leaves, okay?"

"Okay." Frank whispered, feeling the light squeeze on his hip before Gerard was squeezing through the crowd. He lasted until two am before he sneaked downstairs, finding Gerard in little shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Thought you fell asleep." Gerard whispered, 

"Me? Never. The partys still going on. Poor Mrs. Way."

"Ah, for you she won't care." Gerard closed his book, running his fingers over the cover before glancing up at Frank.

"Why don't you come here, Frankie?" He kicked off his boots before sitting next to Gerard awkwardly, picking at a stain on thr pants. He's pretty sure its Gerards red hair dye rather than paint, it felt smooth and didn't stain his fingers. 

"You okay? Sobered up?"

"Yeah." Frank admitted, glancing at Gerards thigh next to his. He wasn't surprised when they were hairless. He looked up to meet Gerards eyes, not getting long to look before Gerard was kissing him softly. Frank pushed into it, sliding a hand into Gerards tangled hair and licking into his mouth. When Gerard broke away, his lips were shiney and swollen.

"Lock the door, Frankie." 

Frank had never moved so quick, flipping the key and trying the handle, hearing Gerards soft giggle.

"Have you done this before, baby?"

"I..no. Nothing." Frank admitted as Gerard climbed into his lap. He slid his hands up Gerards thigh, squeezing gently as Gerard kissed his neck.

"That's okay. We don't have to do-"

"Want to. Do whatever you want." Frank admitted, blushing as Gerard purred against his neck. He bit lightly on the skin, sending Franks spine to jelly. 

"Hmm. In the morning, you're gonna fuck me. Okay? But for now, I wanna see you touch yourself." 

"Me? But-"

"I'll give you a show, baby. Deal?" Gerard met his eyes as Frank forced out a nod. His face lit up happily before he was leaning forward to push Frank back against the pillows, joining their lips in a rough kiss. Frank moaned into it, sliding his hands up Gerards shorts and digging blunt nails against the skin. By the time Gerard pulled away, Frank was hard as a rock and panting, watching Gerard lie beside him.

"Want me to start?" He nodded, eyes glued to Gerard lifting his hips and sliding the shorts down over his package, cock hard and leaking against the pink silk. 

"Jesus Christ."

"Like what you see Frankie?" He nodded, watching Gerard trail a finger down his length before sliding his hand into his underwear and pulling himself free. Franks mouth filled with spit at the sight, his cock long, hard and leaking. He started to stroke himself slowly, letting out soft little gasps that went straight to Franks cock.

"Want me to finger myself? Picture its your cock baby?"

"God yes. Please." Frank moaned and sucked Gerards fingers straight in when they were sat against his lips. He covered the in saliva before Gerard hummed happily.

"So good to me. Take my panties off baby." Frank pushed himself onto his knees, moving between Gerards legs to tug them off. He stayed where he was, getting the perfect view as Gerard slid his hand down past his balls until he could brush his finger tips against his hole, letting out the hottest moan Frank had ever heard. 

"So fuckin' hot."

"Yeah? Touch yourself for me. C'mon." Frank pushed down his pants as far as they could go, smearing the pre cum over his boner as he watched Gerards fingers move. Frank wanted to touch, he wanted to feel Gerard clench around him. 

"Can I? Please." Gerard hummed happily, removing his fingers so Frank could slide one in. He felt so  _hot,_ already slightly stretched as he added a second finger. He already felt way to close, letting go of his cock to trail kisses up Gerards thighs until he got to Gerards hole, hearing the sharp intake of breath before Frank flicked his tongue against the rim. Gerard melted into the sheets, choking out a whimper when he removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. He moaned against the skin, pushing Gerards thighs up a little higher until he could rest them against his shoulders. He could feel Gerard tighten around his tongue as he pushed down, moaning loudly as he laced a hand into Franks hair.

"Think you can cum just from my tongue?" Frank mumbled, pressing a kiss against Gerards pink asshole before diving back in, 

"Yes! So fucking close. Fuck, Frank!" Frank hummed happily, feeling him thrash above him before he completely tensed, clenching around Franks tongue before  _screaming._ Frank licked until Gerards body relaxed before pulling away, tighting a fist around his cock. He kept his eyes glued to Gerards hole, stroking himself four times before his orgasm hit, eyes shutting as he coated Gerards thigh in cum.

"Fuck. So gorgeous." When Frank opened his eyes, Gerard was sitting infront of him, touching his jaw gently.

"Hey, okay?"

"Totally okay." Frank nodded, grinning when Gerard blushed.

"Turn of the light, baby; come cuddle." Frank sleepily fixed his pants and got up, turning off the light as Gerard turned on some fairy lights. He climbed in beside him, sighing happily when Gerard kissed him softly.

"You gonna be here when I wake up?"

"No getting rid of me now, Gee." Frank hummed, holding out his arm until Gerard cuddled in before pressing a soft lips against his forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise." 


End file.
